


Smart-Ass

by EstherA2J



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humour, Male Friendship, Smart-Ass, brilliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock snorted derisively. "Idiots. All trying to one-up each other, trying to make their pure-blood families proud. It's so boring."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart-Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Password Protected](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18313) by Rosawyn. 



> A sort of sequel/companion fic to Rosawyn's "Password Protected" on FFN. Because every fandom needs a good Harry Potter AU.

The Great Hall was slowly emptying as students finished eating and wandered off to begin their free weekend. The enchanted ceiling showed a clear sky, giving them hope of good weather tomorrow.

As John finished his dessert, he was not at all surprised at the sudden appearance of a lanky boy in Slytherin colours who plopped down across the Gryffindor table and grimaced at him.

“‘Lo, Sherlock,” John mumbled around his treacle tart.

Ignoring the unfriendly stares from the other Gryffindors who remained at table, Sherlock planted his elbows and leaned forward. “John, I need to get some air. We’re going to Hogsmeade tomorrow.”

John swallowed carefully. “Actually, I’ve got a date with Sarah.”

Sherlock tilted his head slightly and peered quizzically at him. “A what?”

John shook his head, trying not to laugh. “It’s when two people who like each other go out and have fun.”

“Isn’t that what I was suggesting?”

“No. No, it wasn’t.” John pushed away from the table. “At least, I hope not.” Merlin, but if Sherlock somehow managed to ruin this—!

“John!”

He sighed as the other boy fell into step beside him. “What now?”

“I’m sorry. I seem to have offended you somehow.” Sherlock glanced over at John, then immediately faced forward, his hands draped together behind his back.

“No, no. Not at all. It’s all fine.”

Sherlock gave John that look that said he could see right through him. “Good. Thank you.”

“You’re not coming with us.”

That got a laugh. “Who said I was thinking of coming with you?”

“Well, you do have a habit of showing up where you’re not wanted.”

“Really, John. If I never went where I wasn’t wanted, I’d never go anywhere.”

Startled, John frowned at his friend. “What about your House?”

Sherlock snorted derisively. “Idiots. All trying to one-up each other, trying to make their pure-blood families proud. It’s so boring.”

“Well, what about your teachers? They must love having such a brilliant student in class.”

“You’d think so, wouldn’t you?” He smirked. “Apparently, I’m a ‘smart-ass,’ though. I had detention with Snape every night last week.”

“Professor Snape doesn’t like anyone. You have to keep your head down and your mouth shut in his class.” John glanced at Sherlock. “Oh, wait. I forgot who I was talking to.”

A wicked grin spread across Sherlock’s face. John tried to resist, but couldn’t keep from laughing. Then they were both chortling helplessly. Students they passed in the hallways turned to stare at them, clearly bewildered. The friendship between the the two of them never ceased to perplex everyone around them.

As they passed through the front doors, John elbowed Sherlock in the ribs. “Smart-ass.”


End file.
